To date, a third party typically does not know the identity of social network users unless each user explicitly provides to the third party information from which the user's identity can be derived. Thus, some third parties have provided users incentives or other motivations in exchange for disclosure by the users of their social network user identities. Unfortunately, such methods utilized by third parties to gain knowledge of users' social network user identities have exhibited various limitations, such as requiring the users to provide their social network user identities as described above.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.